Tease the Bae
by FickleArtist
Summary: Two of the Eds are fighting. The ever helpful Kankers decide to intervene.


Kankers and Ed's spending time together on a weekend is one of the more unusual happenings in the cul-de-sac but by no means the strangest. Recent years had brought relief from the sisters near constant advances in which the eldest learned the angry redhead wasn't worth any more wasted effort, Marie turned her attentions to a more accepting recipient who was now her girlfriend, and May was the lucky one who's affection were at long last returned. Last anyone heard Lee had an older boyfriend in the next town over. As for the remaining Ed's, they had a nice little secret of their own, an impressive feat considering how sneaky people at their high school were at digging up anything unusual. In this case the peculiar friendship between the scammer and brainiac Ed's that many teased was full of sexual tension though not quite a bromance. Popular gossip that was dismissed as the overactive imagination of hormonal teenagers that couldn't possibly be fact considering the two persons involved. Angry, loudmouth Eddy who cared little for others as long as he made a quick buck somehow caught the eye of the sweet nerd who tried his best to help others when asked. No two people could be more unlikely to be romantically or physically involved with one another.

So nice to not have to worry over a matter preferred to be kept private that others did a nice job of denying it for them. That isn't to say they were afraid of how others would react to the news, Marie and her partner were accepted with hardly any fuss so they were confident of a similar reception from their classmates and friends. They're families were another matter though, Double D was prepared for the disapproval and disappointment his parents would feel but was sure in the end they would come around. Neither was sure how Eddy's family would take the news. Only two people knew for a fact that they were involved, two others had figured it out on their own. Those four were all seated in Ed's basement bedroom.

Together they agreed to let their friend know and true to his nature the lovable Ed accepted his friends without question. Now most would think that was a poor decision if this was all meant to be kept under wraps until the parties involved felt like letting others in on their personal affairs. After all how could the simple minded teen be trusted not to let something slip? Well those people don't know anything about the bound between the trio or that Ed isn't as simple minded as most would believe. There was little worry of him accidentally saying something he shouldn't, in fact he was often called on to help in the planning in execution of a well meant, often unsuccessful attempt at romance. Their second choice was…well most probably wouldn't have guessed it was a Kanker, even fewer would have thought Lee would be their first choice. While it may seem like a cruel act to confide in someone who was once infatuated with one of them it hadn't bothered her to learn why her long time crush wanted nothing to do with her. She was kind enough to give advice and help keep the rumor mill under control.

Her sisters figured it out on their own, May wasn't the least bit subtle about it but Marie loved teasing them about it. Tonight was no exception. Ed and May were laying in the floor discussing the monster movie playing on the old television set, Lee sat in the beaten armchair texting, and the middle Kanker was teasing the couple occupying the bed. An irritated Eddy was lounging on one end trying to drown the girl out by focusing on the movie while Double D tried to keep the peace. The pair had gotten into a heated argument after school that was being made worse by Marie.

"Aw, are you and pipsqueak fighting?"

"Marie please, you're not making matters any better."

"Wanna know how me and my girl make up after a fight?" The teen asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Marie Kanker kindly be quiet."

Whatever she was about to say was cut short by a nasty sock to the face courtesy of Lee. "Can it Marie, they got enough problems."

"Ew." Dropping the sock onto a stack of clothes, the blue haired sister kept an eye on the pair. Double D was more than ready to make amends, his anger long gone now that he had time to review earlier events. However his boyfriend was still seething, now at the stage of anger when he refused to acknowledge the other. Typical when you have a hothead paired with a mild mannered sweetheart. Soon enough they'd go off and work it out on their own, but a little push couldn't hurt.

She pulled her younger sister out of the bedroom to where the stairs were to ask if she had a certain new favorite snack in her bag. May said she did, questioned why her sister asked; a moment later she made the connection. "Oh!" Without another word the blonde went through the pile of bags until she saw her's and they went back inside.

While May went to let their big sister in on the plan, Marie plopped down between the silent lovers, slinging an arm around their necks. "Okay lovebirds, how's about we teach ya'll a game to ease some of the tension?"

Tired from the teasing, her ex-crush removed her arm, "if it will make you behave I suppose it would be alright."

"I ain't playin' some stupid game."

"But Eddy!" their friend whined, "it's a fun game."

That surprised them both and made them a tad apprehensive, "And what is this game exactly Ed?"

Between them, Marie clapped her hands and held them out just as her sister tossed a small brightly colored box at her. She showed it to the shorty then handed it over to the brainiac. On the floor May was taking another box out of her bag, this one a different color; it looked to be some sort of sweet.

Leaning over to read it, Eddy couldn't help but scoff, "pocky? What the hell is that?"

"It's a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate, well yours is, May's got strawberry."

"And there's a game associated with this?" Double D didn't sound convinced.

Tired of her sisters beating around the bush, Lee stood up, and dragged the blondes to their feet. "So May here looked this up on the internet and there's a dozen basic ways to play so Imma pick which version you learn. See this is a two person game. Each of ya puts an end of the same stick in yer mouth and eat towards the middle. Person who gets the larger portion wins." Taking the box and pulling one of the treats out she handed it to the tall Ed. "Demonstrate."

Ed held the stick out so May could bite on one end, he took the other, and they started eating. Obviously they'd played before and May was the better player. Both giggling when their lips met.

"Simple enough."

"And you want us to do that?" With a shake of his head the teen put the box on the bed. "I appreciate the sentiment but this is a private matter."

"Stuff it Sockhead! If it was fucking private why'd you do that at school?!" He stormed out of the room and was up the stairs before any of them could move.

Sighing, Edd got up, but was cut off before he could apologize by Lee who shoved the box back into his hands and told him good luck. Quick stop to grab their bags from the pile and was soon outside. Since his legs were longer he was able to make up the distance and catch the other before he got home.

"Eddy." His voice was gentle, slightly pleading for the smaller male to meet his gaze. "I am sorry for earlier."

"Told you I didn't wanna do that shit at school yet."

"I know, I'm sorry." He tugged on the other's sleeve, "I won't so it again."

Groaning because he knew he'd lost the will to stay mad, he took his bag. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Still trying to stay mad, the redhead took the box from his partner, and ate one of the biscuit things. Not that he fooled either of them but Double D did hide his smile to spare the other's pride. Rather he wanted to try something that would hopefully pacify both.

Raising the other's chin he took a stick from the box and placed one end in his mouth.

"Seriously Sockhead?"

With a nod he leaned in closer, surprised when Eddy took the other end. It's no secret the self-proclaimed leader of the Ed's had nearly no patience, what is a secret is that he can get extremely nervous in certain situations, especially ones that are slightly cutesy romantic. Such as this one, it was cute how he hesitated then started slowly munching on the treat only to lose his nerve and repeat the process. A side of him only the brilliant Edd ever saw, and if he had it his way, he would be the only one to ever see it. Just to be a bit of a tease he stopped eating from his end, a bit counterproductive for what he was trying to achieve but too much fun to pass up. Hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him down to make the height difference less noticeable. When their lips were almost touching Eddy tried to pull Edd into a kiss but hands on his sides made that difficult.

"Damn you." The word came out in a low growl as he tried again to close the gap and was again denied. "Fucking tease."

"Now, now" he tilted the shorter's head up and to the side, pressing a kiss to his neck, "isn't a kiss what caused this fight in the first place?"

"Double D"

"As you wish." To his surprise when their lips finally did meet it wasn't the needy kiss he expected. In fact it wasn't like any the redhead tended to initiate, it was slow and lazy. It was a nice change.


End file.
